Bad Company
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Sano is a perverted bastard. We see where he got it from.


**Title:** Bad Company  
**Universe:** Air Gear  
**Theme/Topic: **"This mistletoe isn't getting us anywhere"  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Lightly SpitfirexNue, SanoxKazu  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine.  
**Word Count:** 1,771  
**Summary:** Sano is a perverted bastard. We see where he got it from.  
**Dedication:** chisame's request on my holiday request thread! I know it's not very heavily SpitfirexNue, but ONE DAY IT WILL BE. I think. XD;;**  
A/N:** More silliness from me, and yeah, this one ended up being longer than I'd planned too. Go figure, Sano just brings out the big pervert in me. XD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Kazu punched Sano in the arm. "I can't believe you're doing this!" he hissed under his breath, and glared at the older boy crouched next to him. "I can't believe _we're_ doing this!"

"You told me to prove it," Sano murmured clinically, and adjusted the focus on his camcorder.

"That's because I didn't think you could do it!" the blond exclaimed, and almost remembered too late that they were supposed to be quiet. "The fact that you think you can," he continued in hushed tones, "is very, _very_ disturbing!!"

Sano adjusted his glasses. "I just want you to know that this sort of thing is very normal," he explained calmly, and hoped that he'd strung up enough mistletoe around his old mentor's home to result in some clear-cut action tonight.

"It's not normal at all!!"

Sano ignored the panicky blond and moved to make a note on the chart he'd made to record tonight's observations on, only to pause when the two of them heard the door to the apartment jiggle.

"I can't believe you stole his keys and made _multiple_ copies," Kazu snarled one last time before huddling further back in Spitfire's coat closet and hoping that they wouldn't be caught.

Sano relaxed himself, getting comfortable in preparation for their observation session just as the door to the redhead's apartment opened.

Kazu in the meantime, felt his breath hitch in his throat as Spitfire and Nue both stepped inside, out of the cold.

The fact that the big creepy pervert squatting in the closet with him had been right on the count that the two would be together tonight didn't bode well for Kazu, though he hoped to god there were still people with actual _morals_ on this earth who didn't invite under-aged boys out to do horrible wrong perverted things to them at night.

Damn.

He was beginning to regret last week's argument now—he always got a bit hotheaded in the midst of said horrible wrong perverted things that Sano did to him—and had protested that this was abnormal, stupid, and that Sano was the only bastard in the whole wide world who didn't see a problem with the fact that Kazu was fourteen and routinely bad-touched by a college student.

"Other people do it all the time," Sano had assured him.

"Yeah, and then they get arrested!" Kazu shot back, heatedly. "Nobody else my age would actually enjoy this sort of thing."

"Oh but they do."

"Prove it!"

Sano's eyes had glinted at the challenge. "And if I do?"

Kazu remembered how he'd trembled a little at the expression on the older boy's face, but refused to back down all the same. "Then I won't complain anymore," he shot back, using more bravado than he'd felt.

Sano had smiled at that, like he was reading the blond's mind. "Very well," he agreed, and from that point on, Kazu hadn't been able to get another word in for the rest of the evening.

Which led them here. Now. Sitting in Spitfire's closet in the dead of winter after having strung up countless sprigs of mistletoe in the house, waiting to see if Sano was right and there were other redheaded perverted assholes in the world who did horrible wrong dirty things to helpless teenaged boys and made them like it.

Kazu hoped—fervently— that Sano was wrong about this.

Though with a guy who looked like Spitfire, he admitted to being a little bit worried about that.

"Do you want some cocoa?" Spitfire asked as the two entered and shed their jackets, shaking snow out of their hair and brushing it off of their coat sleeves.

Nue looked around warily. "I probably shouldn't stay."

"Well while you're here, at least stop for a minute to warm up," Spitfire told him with a smile that might have been a smirk.

Nue eyed the redhead suspiciously. "No funny stuff?"

Spitfire looked wounded. Either that or Kazu thought he played it off really well. "Just cocoa for now, I promise," the flame king told the younger boy solemnly. He even held up his hand like he was being sworn in.

Nue blinked and instinctively followed the line of Spitfire's fingers to look up at the roof. He glared at what he found. "No funny stuff, huh?"

Spitfire blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Very funny," Nue muttered, and perhaps blushing a little, indicated the ceiling with his chin. "Pervert."

Kazu couldn't believe the kid was actually pointing it out _for_ Spitfire.

Spitfire looked up—stared. "Huh," he said after a moment. "That's a surprise."

"Right," Nue sighed.

Spitfire shrugged and leaned forward with a small smile, pecking the younger king on the cheek. "Have a seat, I'll go make cocoa."

Nue's face was bright red. "No funny stuff."

Spitfire's eyes laughed. "No funny stuff."

Kazu eyed Sano. So _that_ was where he got it from. Except he obviously hadn't mastered the charm part yet and always went for the muscle-over technique instead.

Sano made a note.

Nue in the meantime, made his way over to the couch, pulling off his mittens and his scarf as he sat down. He glanced up and scowled. More mistletoe. "I don't believe this," he groaned, and slouched into the sofa bodily. "Pervert."

Kazu eyed Sano. Nue wasn't wrong about that, even if he was directing his comments at the wrong person.

And then grinning with some sort of sudden inspiration, the small lightning king grabbed one end of his scarf and sent the length of it snapping upwards. The sprig of mistletoe hit the ground, caught on one of the tasseled ends. Nue bent over and pocketed it, smirking to himself.

Kazu would have cheered him on if he didn't already know that there were around thirty other sprigs Sano had set up around the place.

The idiot was pretty thorough when he wanted to be.

Spitfire returned from the kitchen a few minutes later—cocoa in hand— and looked thoughtful. "There's ton of mistletoe everywhere," he said offhandedly.

"I'll bet," Nue said, and accepted the drink but didn't drink it right away.

Spitfire laughed a little. "I already said no funny stuff, didn't I?" he asked, sounding convincingly innocent.

"Yeah, well, I'll let it cool some," Nue responded just, as innocent. "After we drink I'm heading straight home," he added.

Spitfire's brows arched slightly at that, but after a moment he just shrugged one shoulder and sipped his own drink.

Kazu took some notes on _that_ and wondered if he could learn a thing or two about staving off the asshole next to him from the lightning king.

At which point the asshole next to him —clearly dissatisfied with the current turn of events— stood. Kazu stared at him. "What are you doing?!" he demanded in a desperate sort of hiss.

"The mistletoe isn't quite working the way I'd hoped," Sano replied, not bothering to lower his voice.

Two heads snapped towards the slightly open closet.

Spitfire blinked at the familiar sound. "Yasuyoshi?"

Sano stepped out of the closet.

Nue stared.

Spitfire laughed. "Well, I guess that explains it." Pause. "Part of it, anyway. What are you doing here?"

"Showing Kazu something," Sano responded clinically, and looked back towards the now open closet, where Kazu was crouching and hoping no one would notice him.

"Great," Nue snorted, "I'm surrounded by flamers."

Kazu sighed and stumbled out of the closet. "Er. Hi."

Sano and Spitfire ignored the smaller boys for the moment. "What did you need to show him?"

Sano smirked. "Your seduction technique."

Nue glared.

Spitfire sighed. "It's just cocoa," he insisted, before turning to Kazu. "Would you like some?" he asked, politely.

Kazu really thought this guy was a lot nicer than Sano would have him believe. "Sure," he said.

"You can have mine," Nue said, and looked vaguely peeved at both Spitfire and Sano as he stood. "I'm going home."

Spitfire looked visibly disappointed. "Should I walk you back?"

"I'm not five," Nue responded, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you tomorrow," he added, perhaps as a peace offering, before he turned and headed to the door.

That was enough to cause the hairdresser to smile. "Alright. Stay warm!"

Nue rolled his eyes and left.

Spitfire slouched down into the couch and eyed Sano. "Thanks ever so much."

The other redhead adjusted his glasses again. "To be honest I had expected you to move much faster than you were."

Spitfire chuckled. "I've since learned some patience from the reckless days of my youth. The throw-them-over-your-shoulder technique is outdated."

"Here, here," Kazu echoed, and plopped down on the couch in Nue's vacant spot. He grabbed the cup of cocoa and took a big gulp. "You could learn something from him," he added, to Sano.

Sano just smiled, mysteriously.

"Wait…" Spitfire began, and then sighed when Kazu swallowed. "Er…that might have been… my special blend."

Kazu paled. "Your _what_?"

Sano looked extremely self-satisfied. "Good to see _some things_ never change, Spitfire."

Kazu was horrified. "You spiked his drink?! I mean, _my_ drink!? You _are_ just like Sano!" he exclaimed.

Spitfire cleared his throat. "Well. I'm sure you'll be fine after one or two rounds so long as you don't finish the rest of that."

Sano licked his lips anticipatorily. "And that, Kazu-kun, means I win."

"WIN WHAT?!"

"The challenge. I proved it."

Kazu stared. "Oh my god."

Sano was right.

And he was starting to feel a little bit dizzy. And warm.

He moaned a little.

At the sound, older boy pulled the blond up from the couch, eyes glinting eagerly. "Remember," he murmured, voice low in Kazu's ear and causing the blond to shudder, "since I won, you're not allowed to complain anymore."

That said, he promptly tossed his prey over his shoulder and headed for the door. "Thanks for the help, _sensei_," Sano drawled cheerfully over his shoulder at Spitfire, before leaving the apartment without a backwards glance.

Spitfire stared after them.

"Huh," he murmured after a thoughtful moment alone on the couch, "maybe some techniques never go out of style." He laughed to himself, and thought that apparently, the student had become the master.

Standing, the redhead wondered how far Nue might have gotten in the last ten minutes.

He grinned. Definitely not home _yet _in any case.

If he ran, he was pretty sure he could catch up with him.

That thought spurring him on, Spitfire donned his coat and jogged out the door, thinking to himself that maybe he'd send some sort of thank you present to Sano later, for reminding him of the simple joys in life.

**END**


End file.
